


1. "A wedding?"

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But I wanted Iris and Eddie to get hitched, But he'll go for Barry, M/M, Season seven time for a wedding!, Weddings aren't Len's thing, coldflash - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Weddings aren't exactly Len's cup of tea, but when Barry looks at him with those big puppy dog eyes, how can he refuse?





	1. "A wedding?"

"Hey, Len?"

"Hmm?" the older man looked up from what he was doing on his laptop over to where Barry was on the couch, going through their mail.

"So... Iris is getting married."

"Yes, she is." he arched an eyebrow and angled himself more toward his younger lover, wondering where this was going.

"And obviously I'm her man of honour, but I just got the invitation."

"Alright..."

"I was wondering if you'd want to come with me. As my plus-one."

Len blinked. Wait, what? "A wedding? You want me to be your plus-one to your best friend-slash-sister-slash-former crush's wedding?"

Barry looked up at him sheepishly. "Yes? I know that weddings aren't really your thing, and you and Joe still don't get along very well, but- well, I just- this is, like, the biggest day of Iris's life, and one of the biggest days of my life too, and I just- well, I- I want you to be there. The most important people in my life, you, Iris, Joe, Eddie, Cisco, Caitlin... I want all of you to be there. But! Uh, I- I mean, if you don't wanna go at all, like if it'd be weird for you or something, you totally don't have to, I just-"

"Barry."

The younger man looked up to see Len smiling at him. "I'd love to go."

"Oh." Barry smiled back, rather goofily. "Okay then. Thank you, Len. This means a lot."

The older man smirked. "I know. Come here, love."

Barry looked confused for a moment, but got to his feet and strode over to Len anyway.

Len reached up and pulled Barry into a kiss, lingering slightly as they pulled apart. "If it's something as important to you as this, it's important to me."

Barry smiled brightly at him, the sight making Len feel warm. "I love you."

Len smirked again. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
